moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Puzzle Palace Games
Puzzle Palace Games are puzzles that can be played at Puzzle Palace. When played, each one gives you 5 Rox the first time you play, each day. Bubble Trouble Bubble Trouble is a puzzle where you are shown multiple coloured dots and you have to select a colour of dots that is not touching another colour of dots. This game is available for everyone. For example, the correct answer to the question shown to the right would be red, because no red dots are touching any black dots. Color Chaos Color Chaos is a puzzle where you are shown multiple different colours written in different colours. Every colour will be written in the colour it is apart from one. For example if the question was PINK BLUE PURPLE, the answer would be blue because it is written in green, not blue. The answer to the question to the left is blue, because it is written in purple. Eyes Spy Eyes Spy is a puzzle where you are shown multiple eyes. You have to select the correct number of eyes to get the point. For example, if this was the question , five would be the answer because five eyes are shown. The answer to the example question on the right, is seven because seven eyes are shown. Word Cross Word Cross is a puzzle where you are shown two words overlapping each other. Each is missing a mutual letter, out of the four options you have to pick the letter that would make both words make sense. For example, the answer to the question on the left would be A because if you put A in the middle of w_s, it would make was and if you put in the middle of l_y it would make lay. Tricky Trivia Tricky Trivia is a tricky puzzle where you are shown a general knowledge question, and the questions can be very simple or very complex. For example, the answer to the question shown to the right would be 'Mathematics' because a Mathematician studies Mathematics. Jigsaw Jam Jigsaw Jam is a puzzle where you are shown 4 puzzle pieces and an outline of a puzzle piece. To get the point, you have to figure out which of the four puzzle pieces would fit into the outline. Even if they fit into the outline after being rotated that is still correct. The first few questions will be unrotated and straightforward but as you get towards the end you have to use your brain more and rotate them in your head. The answer to the question shown to the left is blue because when unrotated, the blue piece fits into the outline. Time Tangle Time Tangle is a puzzle where you are shown an analog clock numbered 1-12 along with two hands. You have to choose the correct time that is shown on the clock. For example, the answer to the question shown to the right would be 6:14 because the hour hand is slightly past 6 and the minute hand is slightly above the 3 which indicates about 10-15. Shape Shake Shape Shake is a puzzle where you are shown a random amount of multi-coloured shapes. You are then asked how many there of a certain shape or a certain colour of shape. For example, the answer to the question shown to the left is four because there are four red shapes shown in the question. Category:Games